


Smutember Day 21: Making Love

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: Marya's boyfriend pays her an unexpected visit





	Smutember Day 21: Making Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelmarya24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelmarya24/gifts).



> Something sweeter than usual, as befits the day and the person it's dedicated to

Marya switched off her computer. She'd been sending messages to Lucas all day and he hadn't responded to a single one. She'd tried Skyping him too but he hadn't answered that either. It was starting to make her anxious.

Since she'd returned to university three weeks ago she and Lucas had been in contact every day, either messaging or Skyping. When her roommate was absent, some of the Skyping had a tendency to get a little….heated….and that was just fine with her, but nothing could beat physical contact. She missed him.

Marya looked at the darkened monitor accusingly. It wasn't like Lucas not to answer, even if it was only to tell her he was busy and to promise he'd message her later, and several worst-case scenarios had already sprung, fully fledged, into her insecure mind.

What if he was in hospital? Or dead, even?

What if he'd met someone else?

What if he just didn't care any more?

Marya wrung her hands and tried not to worry.

Her roommate noticed her mood, and put down the book she'd been reading.

“He still hasn't answered?” she asked. “Oh, Marya - that's rough. But I'm sure he's got a good reason….”

Marya nodded miserably, trying to convince herself it was true.

“Do you want me to stay? I don't have to out tonight.”

“No, it's fine. You go and enjoy yourself,” said Marya. “I was planning on practicing my ukulele anyway and I don't want you to suffer!”

 

Gabrielle had gone, leaving Marya to her own devices. Even though she'd said she'd be fine on her own, she was beginning to regret not taking her up on her offer to stay home.

She plucked moodily on her ukulele strings, not really in the mood to practice. Every time she tried to play something jaunty and upbeat it sounded slow and sad, so she put it down and decided to write instead.

She'd scribbled a few lines when there was a knock from outside, and she regarded her door like it would bite. She didn't want visitors right now.

Putting down her pen, she got up and went over to the door, leaning her head close to it, fingers poised on the handle.

“Who is it?” she asked, hoping it was just Gabrielle without her key.

“Special delivery!” said a voice she recognised, the lazy Southern twang making her heart rate increase within seconds.

With a squeal, she wrestled the door open and flung herself at Lucas, nearly bowling him over.

He laughed at her obvious delight, his arms coming up to surround her and she buried her face in his chest blissfully, inhaling his familiar scent - a mixture of cheap cologne and cigarettes.

He kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering on the wild tangle of her hair, squeezing her tightly.

“Reckon yer pleased to see me, huh?” he commented.

“Reckon yer right,” she responded, mimicking his accent, her voice muffled by the huge coat he wore.

She snuggled him some more, hardly able to believe he was real and there, until he pried her gently off.

“We gonna stand out in the hall all night or are we gonna go inside?” he asked her.

“Oh! Yes. Of course….”

Snatching up his hand possessively she led him inside, shutting the door behind them. As always when she was alone with him in a confined space she found her face getting hot and her pulse racing just from his physical proximity. He made her happy, made her proud, he gave her confidence….but he also made her very excited.

Lucas smirked, well aware of the effect he had on her.

“My roommate just left,” she said, blushing at the implications.

“I know,” said Lucas, eyes on her. “I just saw her leave…..”

She still held his hand, and he lifted it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

“You made me worried today when you didn’t answer my messages,” pouted Marya, trying not to give away her neediness but knowing he’d catch on anyway.

“Aw, I’m sorry, baby,” he told her, pulling her up against him again, his fingers caressing the back of her neck. “I couldn’t answer - phone was dead. An’ I wanted to surprise you.”

“It’s the best surprise ever,” she sighed, completely content now that he was here.

“Lemme make it up to ya….” he whispered, his breath tingling against her ear.

Marya felt a delicious shiver run down her spine as always happened when he said suggestive stuff to her.

She still couldn't quite believe she had him.

“You better lock the door,” he advised, shrugging off his thick coat. He still wasn't used to Canadian weather and was cold all the time, but she loved him all bundled up. 

As Marya turned the latch, Lucas spoke up behind her.

“Which bed is yours? I'm guessin’ it's this one.”

She turned to see him hurling himself onto the bed that was covered in stuffed toys, her artwork pinned to the wall above it. He was grinning at her, lying back with his hands behind his head.

“You guessed right,” she told him.

He patted the bed next to him.

“C’mon, baby. Don't keep a man waitin’. I need some sugar.”

Trying not not betray her eagerness, Marya hurried over and lay down next to him, his arm extending automatically to curl around her shoulders. She lay along his flank, her head nestled comfortably on his shoulder.

“So what ya been up to. Studyin’ hard?”

She nodded, crowding her face into his neck, his stubble prickly against her skin.

“Good girl.”

“What about you?”

He hesitated.

“Was fixin’ to go see my family….” he said slowly. “Kinda worried ‘bout ‘em. They hardly been replyin’ to my messages, an’ when they do they're kinda….weird….”

“Weird how?”

“Momma’s cussin’ for starters. She never does that. An’ talkin’ about my little sister Eveline. Like all the time.”

“What's wrong with that?”

“My sister's called Zoe. An’ she's only two years younger than me. My mom’s goin’ on about a little kid. And my old man, well, he's soundin’ like he got religion. Askin’ me if I’ve seen her light, tellin’ me to come home and accept her gift - whoever ‘her’ is. But it's Zoe I'm most worried about. She ain't replied at all.”

Marya was silent. She'd dreamed about a little girl more than once, warning her that she'd take Lucas from her if he ever went home, but she'd assumed it was a manifestation of her own insecurity. Hearing Lucas talk about his family gave her a bad, sick feeling, and though she wanted to hold onto him with both hands and beg him not to go home she wouldn't dream of forbidding him to see his family….

Lucas sighed, squeezing her shoulder, huddling her close to him.

“Anyways, can't go home for a while. Only had enough money an’ time off to make one trip, an’ I used it to come see you….”

He sounded embarrassed by the admission, but hearing him say it filled her with a swell of gladness that couldn't be diminished by her guilt of monopolising him. He'd chosen her! Thrilled beyond belief, she hid her expression in the fleece of his hoodie, letting the joy wash over her.

Marya wanted to say something, to acknowledge his sacrifice, but she struggled to find the appropriate words and the courage to deliver them. She could have typed them easily enough, if they'd been messaging each other, but with him here, in the flesh, a solid presence against her…..She couldn't do it.

Wrestling with her awkwardness she kissed the line of his jaw instead, a brief peck with which she tried to convey everything.

He made a small noise deep in his chest, a grunt that vibrated against her hand where it rested on the LCS of his hoodie. His breathing was slow and deep, and when she raised her head to gauge his response she saw that his eyes were closed, the weariness of his journey caught up on him.

Marya smiled. She was disappointed that he couldn't stay awake but at the same time thrilled that he was relaxed enough to drop off. And when he was asleep, she could look at him all she wanted without feeling embarrassed.

She got her fill of him while she could, studying the pronounced angles of his jaw, the hook of his nose with its bump on the bridge, the little crease that formed between his eyebrows when he frowned. He was frowning now in his sleep, looking troubled, possibly dreaming of his worries, and Marya tentatively stroked his high forehead with her fingertips, concerned about waking him yet wanting to smooth away those concerned wrinkles.

It seemed to work, his face going slack, his head turning slightly towards her.

Feeling tired herself, worn down by the emotional trauma of her day, Marya laid her head back down and dozed off.

 

She awoke an unknown time later. Her little desk lamp was still lit, casting soft shadows over the walls.

She'd turned away from Lucas in her sleep, her arms dangling over the edge of the bed, her head sliding off the crowded pillow.

Lucas lay against her back, one arm slung over her hip, the other wormed underneath her, crushed against the mattress. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, stirring tendrils of hair that tickled her. She shifted position slightly, worried about cutting off the circulation in his arm.

“Y’all awake?” he whispered, and she caught the hopeful tone in his voice.

It made her smile.

“No,” she whispered back, and heard him snigger.

“Sorry ‘bout fallin’ asleep on ya,” he said, his voice still soft but more confident. “Didn't realise how tired I was. An’ what with bein’ all cosy with ya an’ yer bed bein’ all comfy….”

He trailed off, the arm over her hip sliding up to fit around her waist, his hand flattening on her belly.

“You in the mood to make up for lost time?”

His hand was already sneaking under the hem of her t-shirt, seeking out her bare skin.

“Mm-hmm….”

His lips touched her neck, printing a damp kiss there, and he wriggled closer, letting her feel the jut of his hard-on prod her back.

“Missed you so much,” he murmured. “Been makin’ ma arm ache….”

She giggled, her face warm, curving her spine slightly to press onto him.

With a contented sigh his fingers crawled up over her ribs, creeping till they touched the cup of her bra and sliding inside. Marya bit her lip as he teased her, circling the tip of a nipple, pinching it. He had brought goosebumps to her skin and he felt them, rubbing the heel of his hand over the tiny pimples.

He ground his stiff cock into her ass impatiently, his teeth fastening briefly onto her shoulder.

“Mmmf!” he mumbled. “I could fuckin’ eat ya.”

Extracting his hand from under her top he plucked at the fabric of her skirt, pulling it up, sliding it up her thighs to her hip. His hand settled on the bare flesh he'd exposed, squeezing it.

“Got some condoms in my coat,” he told her.

“You don't need them,” said Marya. “I'm on birth control pills now.”

“Really?”

His hand paused in its motion, then continued with more fervour, rubbing in circles, easing the waistband of her panties down.

“Shit! Can't wait to see how that'll feel….”

He pulled himself away from her, fumbling eagerly with his zip. Picking up his enthusiasm Marya hooked her thumbs into her underwear, pulling them down over the swell of her ass where they tangled between her thighs.

The narrow bed shook and creaked as Lucas yanked his jeans down, his warm dick brushing against her, damp with excitement.

The curve of her butt nestled into his lap, Lucas wiggled his fingers between the meat of her thighs from behind, touching the slick crease of her pussy before pressing upwards, crooking against her clit.

Marya tilted her head back, rewarded by a lingering kiss on the nape of her neck, a stifled groan huffing into her skin.

“I been lookin’ foward to this for days,” panted Lucas. “Been killin’ me keepin’ it a secret!”

His wet fingers withdrew, the head of his cock replacing them, skidding in the slippery juices that smeared over it. His first attempt missed, bumping her pelvic bone, sending a shockwave through the pit of her stomach, a thrill that pierced her to the core. Grabbing her hip firmly and urging her backwards he tried again, and this time the altered angle resulted in success. The head of his dick nudged her pussy and he entered smoothly, sucking his breath in through his teeth.

“Aw, shit….” he sighed. “That feels gooood without a wrapper on!”

Marya had to agree, the silky skin of his cock an entirely different sensation to a layer of rubber. She could feel him trembling in an effort to hold back, to resist ramming into her the way he no doubt wanted to.

The bedsprings squealed and he froze momentarily.

“The people in the next room gonna hear that?” he asked, sounding nervous.

“Maybe.”

Marya didn't care, pushing back against him, jiggling impatiently.

“Don't stop.”

“Don't wanna get you in trouble,” he said doubtfully, but he picked up his pace nevertheless, thrusting in a shallow rhythm.

His arm wound over her, fingers crawling back between her legs, rubbing the swollen bud of her clit.

Marya stifled the squeak that rose in her throat as he tended to her, curving the edge of her pillow round and pressing it over her mouth. He knew how she liked it now, gentle yet firm, tracing tight little circles that made her toes curl.

The forgotten arm beneath her jerked into action, taking a frantic hold of her breast as he puffed in her ear. His hips were moving faster, picking up pace, and she put a hand back to still him, reaching behind to cradle his head, running her fingers through the soft fuzz on the back of it. Moving the pillow from her mouth, she turned her head.

“Slow down, Lucas….You're going too.fast!”

He halted, inside her up to the hilt, and took a deep breath, burying his face in her hair.

“Sorry,” he said.

The hand between her thighs faltered, then resumed, going slower now. He rolled his pelvis back till only the tip of his cock remained inside and waited, teasing her.

Marya tensed in anticipation, the muscles in her belly fluttering, and just as she was about to speak he chuckled and slipped back in. She groaned. Now he was taking his time she could feel every inch of his dick as he rocked his hips back and forth, feeding it into her at an agonising crawl, dragging it out unhurriedly.

She twisted, hooking her leg back over the straining muscle of his calf, opening herself up to him, the gentle undulations of his movements rocking her steadily to and fro.

Every hit of cock was perfectly in time to the leisurely strum of his fingers at her clit, and she relaxed into him, listening to music of the bedsprings creaking, letting the warm hum of her orgasm mount - slowly at first, then picking up speed, building into a crescendo.

The pillow went back over her mouth as her pussy muscles clenched around his cock, and she bit down on it to stifle the sounds she made, clutching at his wrist, thrusting back onto him. Taking his cue he fucked her deeper, thrusting harder, and a long-drawn moan seeped into her ear as his cock pulsed inside her. She felt it more keenly this time, the sticky heat spilling into her instead of into a rubber. He squeezed her too tightly, hooked fingers pressing into her, forehead butting lightly into her shoulder.

“Ffffucking...shit…” he choked, his final shunt nearly tipping her off the edge of the bed. “Goddam….”

He sagged into the bed, tension draining from him, a contented sigh buffeting her hair around her face. He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck.

They lay spooned together a while, heartbeats slowing in tandem. It had started to rain outside and the drops spattered the window.

Marya felt warm and content and lazy, head drooping on the pillow.

“Well,” Lucas said finally. “Was worth waitin’ for, don't ya think?”

“Definitely,” said Marya sleepily. “How long are you in town for?”

“I got a week,” he said. “Stayin’ in a motel round the corner.”

Easing out of her, Lucas adjusted his clothing, zipping himself up. He climbed over her and out of bed, pulling her blanket up to her shoulder as she began to drift back to sleep.

“I gotta go, ‘fore yer roommate gets back. But I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay….”

He leaned over her, kissing her temple as dozed.

“Bye…..love you….”

Marya smiled as the door closed behind him.


End file.
